Pirate?
by Woezy
Summary: When the Vongola Decimo died in a battle against an enemy famiglia, he didn't expect to wake up finding himself on a small boat floating on the open sea with a cow-looking giant fish staring down at him in hunger. "Well, karma is always a bitch" he grumbled. OOC!Tsuna Disclaimer : i own neither OP nor KHR, but i own the cover.
1. Why does hell have a salty scent?

**This is my first story on this site. I have always loved KHR** **and OP so it's my dream (sort of) to write a crossover of these two wonderful animes. Hope you guys like it!**

 **Please like it if you enjoy the story and comment if i have mistakes or something. The story will be slightly different from cannon at some points.**

 **Please also note that English is not my first language so there will be wrong grammar, but i will try my best.**

 **Disclaimer : i neither own OP nor KHR**

The first thing he noticed upon reaching consciousness was the constant sway of the thing he was lying on. It was probably a boat, he concluded, feeling the hard surface of wood against his back and a faint sensation of what felt like small waves through it.

 _'Where am i?'_ He thought, slowly rubbing his temple to ease the throbbing headache. His whole body hurt like crap, the dull pain all over the places made it even harder to think clearly. His foggy mind slowly drifted to the last memories he had, the sound of guns, the smell of gunpowder, the acute pain in his chest, the feeling of blood flowing down, the cries of his family, the shocked and terror-filled eyes of his friends...

He was **dead.**

Dead by a mere bullet, dead by a second of carelessness eventhough he had been through hell and survived (Technically, Reborn's training was hell itself). The feeling of guilt seared him as he remembered the pain on his family's faces when they gathered around his moribund body, calling out his name, begging in hopelessness for him not to die, not to leave them. A heavy sigh escaped his lips, _'At least i won't have to worry about their well beings in the battle, it's almost the end of it anyway'_ he reassured himself, not that it helped much with the creeping guilt he was feeling.

Now that he knew about his supposed death, the next thing to find out was his whereabouts. For a second there he even thought he was applied to some depraved customs of letting corpses floating on rivers, but quickly disposed the idea because dead people couldn't be... well, alive to be aware of their surroundings. This brought up another question as to why he was still able to think. _'This must be the mythical river of hell that Mukuro was telling me about'_ he thought, nodding to himself with certainty. The idea was absurd, but it was the answer best fit in this situation. Something in his mind was screaming about this whole river thing being ridiculous, but he just ignored it for now in favour of enjoying the last mythical ride of his life.

Or so he thought...

 **Poke**...

The sudden feeling of something poking on his head and body were unnerving. He wanted so badly to just swat the thing away, but remained still when he thought about what, or who could be poking him in this place other than those who took people's soul. The thought of being poked by those bony fingers of one death god made him shudder, he considered opening his eyes ( which were still closed from the beginning) to look, but decided against it, not wanting to lose any last bit of his sanity as he had seen enough crazy things already (living in the mafia and all). So he kept his eyes shut and tried his best to ignore the poking, which was becoming more difficult with his growing annoyance.

"This should be worth it" he grumbled before slowly opened his eyes only to be blinded by the sunlight, blinking a few times to adjust with the sudden brightness, he sat up, noticing a good amount of seagulls on his body before they scattered away, and looked around. He was indeed on a small boat, but instead of the river of hell, the boat was floating freely on the open sea.

"So that's why hell has a salty scent in the air" he muttered to himself, realizing how dumb he was for coming up with the hell-river thing in the first place. He sighed, feeling the last precious bit of sanity dripping away at the thought of his miraculous coming back to life and somehow stuck in the middle of the sea. _If people often call these kind of thing smell fishy, i would think of it to smell like espresso and marshmallow'_ This, however, was proved to be the least he could worry about when he felt something sticky on the shirt he was wearing. It was blood, he realized. He didn't feel any pain though, nor could he find any injury, then it would means this was someone else's blood.

Bringing up his hand to exam the blood, his eyes widened when he saw his hands looked considerably smaller and smoother than before, he was 41 for god da*'s sake, his hands couldn't be this small. Then something clicked in his mind as he started examing his body as well. It seemed that his body was reverted back to its youth, about 15 or 16 if the small frame and the lack of scars were anything to go by _'The thought of marshmallow maybe right after all'_ .Holding back a curse, he scanned around in hope of catching sight of nearby land. Finding none, he slumbled back tiredly down the boat. All the thought about how he got here and the abnormal reverse of his body could wait, the most important thing right now was to find a way back land safely. A loud growl interrupted his train of thought.

"Urgh, so hungry, if only a big fish could emerge from the water for me right now, i'm too tired to catch one." He whined, then snickered to himself, knowing his luck (which was worse than mukuro's laugh itself), that would be unlikely to happen.

As if on cue, something big, no, giant emerged from the water, making the small boat sway uncontrolably, almost capsized. The figure revealed to be a ridiculously giant fish which had a face of a cow, baring sharp teeth and staring at him like a predator staring at its prey. The boy on the boat could only gape at the looming figure with a 'WTF' clearly written on his face.

"Well, Karma is always a bitch" he grumbled. Somehow he wasn't too surprised about the change of event, leading to the question whether his sanity finally disappeared completely, or maybe it had ever since Reborn arrived at his doorstep, he didn't know. Leaving that thought aside, he was intent on not becoming this creature's breakfast, or lunch. He clenched his fist and closed his eyes, preparing to enter Hyper Dying Will mode, which he had learned to enter without the pills, to beat the crap out of the da* fish and perhaps, make himself a nice meal of fried sea cow (he refused to call it a fish). Feeling nothing like the familiar power, he tried to concentrate again, but to no avail. "I can't even use the Dying Will flame now?!! What's wrong with my luck?!! Did i commit some kind of high treason against gods in my previous life?!!" He called out in frustration, having a sudden urge to punch someone, or something, a half cow half fish hybrid to be precise. He glared at the predator-now-likely-to-turn prey, an evil smirk on his face which made the sea cow sweat slightly. "I don't need my flame" he mumbled to himself "one punch is enough to send this guy flying" with that he advanced closer to the creature. A distant shout from behind made him stop however..

"GOMU GOMU NO..." before he could even comprehend what was happening, a hand? blurred past him "...PISTOL!!" and headed straight into the sea cow's body, sending it flying back a good distance before falling down the sea. The stretched hand _How was it even possible?!!'_ snapped back to where it came from behind him. He turned his head to see a grinning teenager with obsidian eyes and a small scar under his left one. He was wearing a red vest, blue short with a straw hat on his messy black hair, he assumed this boy was the owner of the weird stretching hand. Beside the teen was another teen with blond hair brushed over the left side of his face, revealing distinctive eyebrow with a spiral at the outer end. He is wearing a black, double-breasted suit with a tie and along-sleeved, buttoned shirt with stripes. He had a slight scowl on his face with a cigarette hang on his lips.

"Oi!! Are you ok there?" The straw hat teen shouted, the wide grin still on his face.

"A-ah, i'm ok" he stuttered, shock still presented on his face (and to think nothing could surprise him anymore after 27 years living with Reborn and his guardians) "Thanks for saving me" shoving all the questions at the back of his head, he managed a small smile.

"Shishishi, no problem" the two teen's slightly bigger boat sailed toward him. Gainning a good distance beside his boat, the straw hat teen beamed "I'm Monkey.D.Luffy, the man who will become the Pirate King!!shishishi"

"The Pirate King?" He asked dumbly _'was he sent back to acient time or something??'_

"Yep! I will become the Pirate King, who have the most freedom in the world!!" The boy now known as Luffy added confidently, hands throwing in the air. The blond man beside him smiled slightly, then stuck a hand out from his pant pocket

"I'm Sanji, you are?" He took the hand and politely introduced

"Just call me Tsuna" he intentionally left out his full name though in favour of following his intuition. Sanji nodded in acknowledgement then turned to the straw hat boy "we'd better hurry up Luffy, i don't want to let our Nami-swan wait any longer!" The blond man seemed to swoon over the name, which was quite a bizarre sight considering his previous attitude. Luffy nodded before waving at Tsuna " We have to go right now, see ya!"

"Wait!" The brunet called out making the two tilted their heads back to look at him "Can i travel with you guys to the nearby land, you see i can't navigate so i'm stuck here" he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. A grin again spreaded on the straw hat boy's face

"Sure!"


	2. Probably a parallel world

**Chapter 2 is here finally :))** **Please favourite and review if you like the story. Enjoy~**

The ride with the two teens was interesting to say the least. As a mafia boss, Tsuna ought to have skills that are extremely (quoted from Ryohei) needed for their (shady) jobs, collecting necessary information depends on circumstances included. Ironically enough though, the skill, which was drilled into his head by Reborn and his violent teaching way, was put to waste as Luffy -the straw hat boy- tended to blurt out everything even before being asked, and judging from the way Sanji occasionally scolded and bonked Luffy on the head, some of it was not supposed to be known by outsiders. While the self-proclaimed future Pirate King was, to put it simply, an idiot, Sanji was obviously more observant by the way he kept glancing at the blood stain on Tsuna's shirt suspiciously, but the blond guy eventually passed it off when the brunette said it was just spilled tomato juice. Back to the topic, apparently he was in somewhere called East Blue that he had never heard about, so he was probably in another world different from his own, parallel world perhaps. And then there is this thing called 'The Great Pirate era', which explained the Pirate-King-wannabe proclaim of the straw hat boy earlier. The two teen were all pirates from the newly formed Straw hat pirate crew and surprisingly enough, Luffy was the captain. _'Now that i think about it, the idea was not that strange considering how i became a mafia boss while being called No-good Tsuna'_ he chuckled, thinking about it made him recall all the memories with his family, good or bad. A look of regret mixed with guilt flashed across his face _'I wonder if they're doing fine'._

"Hey Tsuna, what're you doing back there in the middle of the sea? Fishing or something?" The question from from Luffy brought him back to the conversation they were holding.

"Uh...yeah, but i lost my fishing rod and bait, and i forgot my way home..hahaha" Tsuna laughed awkwardly.

"Wow you sure are dumb, you sound like Zoro shishishi" Luffy commented before giving his trademark laugh, this made Tsuna sweatdrop _'it's not my fault the situation was too weird that i couldn't even lie to save my ass da* it'_ but then again Reborn would have whacked him with a 10-ton leon hammer while saying 'i taught you better'.

"The moss head idiot actually went fishing and lost his fishing rod and bait?" Sanji snorted, a mocking smile presented on his face.

"No he went around and forgot his way home" Luffy replied with a hint of amusement.

"That was even dumber" and the two teen laughed. Tsuna knew they were talking about some guy named Zoro, but he couldn't help but felt insulted, he kept his mouth shut though and only voiced his question when the laughter died down.

"So what was that cow-looking creature, it's that thing common around here?" Sanji placed back the cigarette in his mouth and gave Tsuna a wistful look.

"I don't think so, they're probably from the Grand Line, though i have no idea how that sea monster managed to get here" Ah the Grand Line, the place where Luffy was babbling about having great adventures and the great treasure One Piece, he didn't understand much, so he just concluded it was a mysterious ocean current (no he was not like Luffy, every one would come to that conclusion after hearing Luffy's ridiculous explanation). As if on cue, a big shadow appeared right below the water surface beside the boat _'it was the cow again'_ he noted. His intuition was proved to be right once again as the creature rose from the water, baring its sharp teeth in an attempt to be intimidating, which failed miserably because of the big lump on its side, _'probably from Luffy's punch'_ , his mind replayed the scene from before but purposely left out the stretching part because _'human's arm couldn't possibly stretch right??'._

"Coming for revenge i see" Tsuna heard Sanji said from behind, smirking.

"Yosh, i just have to kick its ass again!!" Luffy exclaimed while swinging his arm, preparing for another hard punch. But before he could do anything the sea monster was again sent flying back by Sanji with a kick to the neck (he think it was the neck) and stumbled down the water with a splash.

"Nice Sanji!" Luffy gave the blond a thumbs up with a wide grin. Tsuna chose not to comment but instead stared at the upcoming shadow from under the water _'no wonder people often say as dumb as a cow'_ he thought wryly before the water rose and revealed the sea monster in all his stupid glory. The trio just gave it a long stare, didn't know whether they should admire the monster's endurance or laugh at his utter stupidity. The sea cow growled in the 3rd attempt (which will never succeed anyway) to be scary, but everyone could clearly sea a hint of fear and hesitation in its eyes. _'My admiration for its stupidity just gained a whole new level'_ Tsuna thought sarcastically.

"Tch, persistent bastard" Sanji scolded, he was about to gave the creature a harder kick but was stopped by a hand "I have an idea" Luffy said with a knowing smirk on his face. Somehow, Tsuna had a bad feeling about this.

 _'Why did i agree to go with them in the first place?!!!!'_ thought Tsuna as his ear caught the ear-splitting screams, one with excitement and the other two with fright, himself included, no he was not a coward, not anymore after Reborn's tortur- tutoring, but any normal human beings, which he considered himself as one, would be terrified when being sent flying at the speed of light (note the exaggeration here) without knowing how to land properly. This situation was resulted from Luffy's oh-so-genius idea of threatening the sea cow to pull their boat. Upon reaching their destination, the creature was just so happen to be too stupid to stop before crashing into the shore. As a result, their boat, following the logic of inertia, was sent flying and here they were, screaming at the top of their lungs, hoping for the best and preparing for the worst (well most of them were). Tsuna's face drained away all colours as the boat flied toward the forest, crashing down (thankfully still alive) and skidding straight not stopping, destroying trees along the way. In the middle he thought he saw someone appeared right in front of the boat, but just assumed it to be his imagination. The boat came to a halt when the bow smashed into the foot of a cliff, leaving only debris as remains of the once unfortunate means of transportation. Tsuna barely had time to pull himself out of the mess when an unfamiliar voice boomed not far from him.

"You bastard, what the heck are you doing?!!" Screamed a man with a mob of green hair (moss? Zoro perhaps?), who he realized to be the unlucky person from before (it was not an imagination after all).

"What do you mean, i've come to save Nami, still haven't found her?" Luffy asked with a raised eyebrow, clearly not understanded the question (whether it was on purpose or not, he didn't know) "and where is Usopp, Johnny and Yosaku too?" he added looking around. The green hair man seemed to have remembered something as he quickly got up "This is not the time for idle chit-chat! Usopp has been caught by Arlong!!" This caught the other two by surprise, including Sanji who has just got up and was trying to lit a new cigarette. And before Tsuna could say anything the trio was already on their way running toward what seemed like a local village. "I guess this is our cue to part" he mumbled before slowly dusting himself and took off wandering into the woods.

After walking for what seemed like hours, Tsuna stumbled upon a ship docked near the coast with a blue insignia on its sail. He didn't recognize it but from the word 'Marine' under the insignia, the ship probably belonged to the Navy. Tsuna let a small smile creep on his face, he was exhausted and his grumbling stomach wasn't helping, so he really could use some help right now _'marine was supposed to help people right?'._

With that thought in mind, the brunette quickly approached the ship and called out when he spotted a marine officer guarding nearby " Hey!". As the guard turned to look at him, Tsuna put up his most pleading face "Can you help me please, i'm a traveler but apparently, i can't find my way out of the woods-" as if for effect, a loud grumble could be heard from the boy's stomach, making him scratch the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"Chichichi, don't listen to him, he was obviously lying" a voice from behind make the marine officer stiffen, before straightening himself and made a quick salute. Curious, Tsuna turned around only to see a man with mouse whiskers on his face. He was wearing a marine uniform with hood and cap with mouse ears on it. Behind him was a group of marine carrying what seemed like a big rectangle-shape trunk. The brunette narrowed his eyes, he didn't know why but the smug face of the mouse-like man ticked him off.

"And why do you think of that?" Tsuna asked, trying to keep the curses from spouting out his mouth.

"This island is currently in the hand of Arlong, the most wanted pirate in East Blue, every one knows that fact so no fools would dare to set foot in here. You're probably just some filthy pirate that came to save that petty thief. Hah! What a bunch of idiots, all of you will all be eliminated by those fishman weirdos soon! chichichichi" the mouse-man smirked, bringing a hand to stroke his whiskers, completely oblivious to the killing intent leaking from a certain brunette.

"So what are you doing just standing there when this island was raided by pirates, **Mr.Marine**?!!" Tsuna hissed through gritted teeth

"Chichichi, didn't you hear me, no fools would oppose them, so the best way was to be in their good book" the marine said as he gestured to the trunk "besides, i even have 30% of their money if i turned a blind eye to their crime chichich-" before the man could finish his laugh however, a fist found its way toward his face and he was sent flying into a tree, breaking its trunk in half. The soldiers gaped in shock but quickly got in their defensive stance, shielding their captain from the fuming brunette with their weapons raised.

" **Trash** like you..." Tsuna said in a low tone, his eyes shadowed

"...is **what** i hate the most" then all hell broke loose.


	3. You have sweets?

**Chapter 3 finally done!!** **Don't forget to review!** **Enjoy ~**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Those damn marines pissed Tsuna off to no end. _'How could they only think of their benefits when civilians have to suffer?!!'_ Not that he was in any place to lecture, being a criminal and all, but at least his family were no scums who trampled on people's life! Tsuna might have no authority to criticize or arrest that corrupted marine, but the brunette's sure to give him a good beating. He couldn't kill the bastard, that's against his morals, but a beating enough to leave him half-dead would be good. That's what Tsuna had decided after landing a satisfying blow on the mouse man's face, sending him crashing into a tree.

"How dare you punch me you filthy pirate!!!! Men! Get him!" Shouted the marine while holding his swollen cheek, his nose was bleeding, clearly broken. The only reason why the bastard was still conscious right now was that Tsuna thought it would be no fun to let him faint too soon (he refused to admit his sadistic nature). No need to be told twice, the man's subordinates quickly surrounded the brunette, weapons in hands. Tsuna just heaved a sigh before directing a hostile glare at the bastard. The man flinched, but still stubbornly (or stupidly) yelled back.

"Do you know who i am?! I'm Captain Nezumi from the 16th Branch in East Blue! You filthy pirate shall be arrested for daring to hurt a marine officer on duty! Men!" Follow the so-called captain's order, the soldiers simultaneously pointed their guns at the brunette, who remained calm despite the situation. His brown eyes narrowed at the arrogant look on the captain's face, who was visibly trying to intimidate his enemy by sheer number alone _'All bark and not bite'_ thought the brunette _'or just plain delusional'_. How that mouse man could even get his captain rank he didn't know, if it's not a fluke, then it would be through taking bribe, assuming this world's government was not that low standard in recruiting their force. A grumbling noise interrupted his train of thought, reminding him of his hunger _'better make this fast, then i could go find something to eat'_. With 27 years of fighting and near-dead experiences, Tsuna was more than capable of handling these marine even in this 16 years old body, with or without his flame. So when his mood was worsened by his lack of food, needless to say, his enemies was out cold in just 10 seconds, leaving a cowering captain who was trying his best to flee the place, only to be stopped by a foot on his back, slamming him on the hard ground. Seeing the captain whimper in fear, the brunette sighed _'this moron is not worth my time'_. Before Tsuna could think of leaving however, his nose caught a familiar scene lingering in the air, a sweet, alluring scent, this could only mean one thing...

"Hey" seeing Nezumi shakily turned his head back at him, indicating he was listening, Tsuna asked "why does your ship smell like sugar?" The marine captain seemed surprise, but answered nonetheless.

"T-That smell is from the sweets for Vice Admiral-" before Nezumi could finished his sentence, the brunette had already sprinted toward the ship, leaving a cloud of dust behind. Upon reaching the main deck, following his nose (he doesn't need intuition for this kind of thing) Tsuna quickly dashed to the storeroom and there, he found heaven.

"Yes! Sweets! I haven't had them since forever" the brunette shouted in delight, his face lit up like a kid in a candy store, which was technically true, before devouring every kinds of sweets could be found in the room. It's common knowledge to his family that Tsuna was a sweets addict and he couldn't go on a day wihout them, so they always made sure to have sweets in the kitchen ready for their boss. But now when being in the middle of nowhere on his own for so long, the brunette was very low on sugar right now and he seriously needed some cakes to calm his nerves. For some reason the majority of sweets on the ship were marshmallow, but he just ignored it for now in favour of enjoying every bits of his sweer treats. As Tsuna nearly finished his eating, he saw something small out of the corner of his eyes. It was a wooden chest, he realized, with a small lock on the front. Curiously, the brunette broke the lock and open the chest, only to see the strangest fruit (or he think it was a fruit) he had ever seen in his life. The fruit was round and quite big for a normal fruit, maybe the size of a small ball, it composed of many flame-shaped components in seven different colours, which Tsuna couldn't help but compared it with the rainbow. The strange fruit looked dangerous, but since his intuition didn't act up this time, the brunette decided to give it a try.

"It looks sweet enough to me" he commented before taking a large bite, which was quickly regretted the moment his tongue touched the fruit.

"Urgh, gross!" The taste was like mud, (not that he had eaten mud before) if not poop- _'no no no stop thinking brain'_ he chanted in his mind when a wave of nausea swept over him. The brunette wanted nothing more than to spit the disgusting thing out of his mouth and throw it away from sight, much like what he did with the rest of the fruit, but the bite was too big that it made him choke and he was left with no choice other than to swallow the whole nasty thing.

"Damn, the fruit made my tongue go numb, hope it was not poisonous or i will make sure to bring that stupid marine with me to hell" he grumbled in annoyance before went back to eat another cake to get rid of the gross taste in his mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Somewhere, while on his way of escaping from a certain brunette, captain Nezumi shivered)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _'At least the bastard was smart enough to run away'_ Tsuna mused, scanning the empty surrounding outside the ship. He had just finished his meal before going out just to see all of the marine had scattered away without a trace, leaving only the big trunk lying innoncently in the middle of the clearing.

"I think he said something about confiscating it from some thieves" The brunette muttered out loud before quickly approaching the trunk and opened it. Just as he thought, inside the rectangle-shape thing was a lot of money of the currency he didn't recognized _'so this is the currency of this world, it looks similar to dollar though, if B is changed to S that's it'_. The money was probably from the thief, if the blood and mud on it was anything to go by. Tsuna stared at the trunk for a moment and after deciding that these money was best given to the people whose village was raided by pirates, he started to drag the thing toward the direction Nezumi came from earlier, hoping it was the path leading to the village.

Just when Tsuna was about to arrive at his destination (judging at the indistinct shape of buildings through the canopy of leaves) he heard a loud booming sound from afar accompanied with a light shake of earthquake, then there is a scurry of feet before crowds of people poured into the road, cheering and laughing, some were even crying, but with tears of joy. Before the brunette could register the fact that the supposed occupied village was shedding tears of happiness (because it made no sense!), a voice from behind roused him from his stupor.

"Hey kid, where did you get that trunk?" it was a middle-age man, he was wearing a police uniform with short sleeves and pants and police hat with, strangely enough, a pinwheel on it. The man had many slash scars on parts of his body, which made him looked more like a criminal than a police officer, the frown creasing his forehead and the thick moustache resting under his nose only proved Tsuna's doubt.

"From an asshole" he said simply, shrugging when he noticed the frown on the other man's face deepened. He wasn't lying, just not telling the whole story. Besides, giving away information to a stranger, especially when said stranger looked eerily like a villain no less is not a really good idea. Though his intuition wasn't acting up, but then again it didn't when he ate that horrible fruit, so it might well be wrong.

"I know the actual owner of that trunk so give it to me kid" as if to prove his point the man held out a hand, but Tsuna wouldn't let go that easily.

"No"

"Come on kid, just let me return it to its owner, you won't want me to take it by force"

"No, you are just going these money to yourself!" The frown on the man's face was quickly replaced by pure surprise but before he could say anything he was interrupted by a certain straw hat wearing teen.

"Hey Tsuna! Where have you been?"

"Luffy!/Straw hat kid!" The two said in unison. Tsuna was slightly surprised that the criminal-looking man seemed to know Luffy, then his face paled in sudden realization of something he had totally forgot.

"Wait Luffy, you aren't happen to be the pirate raiding this village, are you?" The brunette asked warily, eyes tracing for any sign of lie on the other teen's face. To his relief, the straw hat just gave him a genuine grin, eyes glinting with amusement.

"Of course not, that was a shark guy with a weird nose, but i kicked his ass" Luffy was telling the truth, he knew that much from his intuition and he decided to (smartly) follow it this time. Besides, there's something from the grinning boy that made Tsuna want to believe him, and from experienece, that feeling just come from either people who are very honest or idiots who can't lie to save their own skins, something in his mind told him Luffy was the combination of both.

"So straw hat, you know this kid?" The man questioned, reminding Tsuna of his own existence.

"This is Tsuna, when we found him he was lost and was floating aimlessly with his boat, so we gave him a ride, though he sort of disappeared as soon as we got here, maybe he was lost" Luffy grinned at the man, before turning to Tsuna "hey Tsuna, you're becoming more like Zoro you know that? getting lost all the time" then he laughed heartily, this made Tsuna sweatdrop _'you're the one who left me behind in the first place'_.

"Tsuna right? I'm Genzo, the mayor of Cocoyashi village. Now can you give that trunk to me? It's very important to our village" the man, now was known as Genzo asked again, this time with less intensity as the frown was no longer on his face.

"Of course, this money belongs to your village, and i'm sorry for misunderstanding, no offence but your face made me think you were a criminal" Tsuna scratched his head sheepishly with a slight bow to express his apology, mentally kicking himself for judging people by their appearances. Genzo just laughed.

"It's ok, my face often made children cry anyway. Say kid, our village is gonna have a party tonight to celebrate this straw hat kid here-" he gestured to Luffy "-defeating the Arlong pirate, you can come if you want, i did owe you for taking back these money for us after all"

"If people don't mind my intruding, i would love to"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The party was fun, with people dancing and cheering, it was almost as boisterous as the ones Vongola held every special occasions. Keyword : _almost_ , because this party seriously lacked the gun shots and flame to become like one. Tsuna had asked Luffy about the detail of the incident in curiousity, but all the answer he got was "I kicked the shark guy's ass because he hurt my friend" and then the straw hat boy was gone in a flash, shouting "meat". He was later informed of the battle by a guy named Usopp, one of Luffy's crew member, with a little bit, if not a lot of exaggeration, but that will do for now at least.

"Hey Tsuna!" The brunette turned around from the candy stand to see a certain straw hat wearing teen running toward him with 3 chunks of meat in each of his hands.

"You sure like meat a lot eh Luffy, but eating too much is not good for your health you know " Tsuna said with a light chuckle, ignoring the fact that he was having his 6th treat of cakes.

"I don't care meat is the best" Luffy said with arm thrown in the air, then he brought a chunk of meat to his mouth and swallowed it whole, leaving only a bone.

"So Tsuna, how did you took back Nami's money from the marine" the straw hat boy asked after he finished chewing another chunk of meat.

"One of them pissed me off so i kicked his ass" the brunette replied, intentionally using the same kind of explanation as before to humour the teen. Luffy's grin seemed to widen at that.

"Yosh, i've decided, Tsuna join my crew!"the brunette gave him a blank stare.

"No"

"Aww why not? It would be fun, we will have a lot of adventures together! And i will be the Pirate King!" The straw hat boy shouted with glee. Tsuna, however, was taking the offer into serious consideration.

"Why are you so determined to become the Pirate King anyway? You don't seem to be the type to like fame or wealth"

"Because the Pirate King has the most freedom in the world" well that made sense enough.

"So why do you want to recruit me?"

"Well you seem like a strong and good person-" a small smile made it on Tsuna's face...

"- and your hair looks funny shishishi" ...and it disappeared immediately. _'Should have figure he can't be serious for too long'_. With a sigh, the brunette inwardly planned out his next course of actions. It's not like he had anywhere to go, or anyone he knew anyway, and his intuition was becoming more and more like a nagging mother telling him to go with them already, so why not?

"Ok, i will join your crew but with one condition"

"What is it?" Said Luffy while leaning closer with excitement.

"Your ship have sweets?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **And there is chapter 3, the longest chapter until now with over 2k words. Hope you guys like it!**

 **Tsuna had finally joined the crew, and if you wondered why Tsuna was so easy to accept the offer, he just didn't have anything to do or anywhere to go at the moment. But there will be time when he had to choose between his crew and...other thing, it will happen...soon...i guess :)))**

 **Don't forget to review :))**


	4. Wanted Poster

**And here come the (not so) glorious chapter 4!!** **If you haven't noticed this chapter came out longer than the previous ones. The reason is that my school has started earlier than usual after the summer break (4 weeks earlier than other schools! can you believe it!! i so want to strangle someone to death right now) so i'm much busier (with my assignments and all) = updating this story will be slower.** **But don't worry, i won't abandon the story...yet.** **Anw, hope you enjoy this chapter :)))**

 **Disclaimer : I own neither One Piece nor KHR, but i own the cover**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nezumi, despite being a Captain, was known by all of his subordinates as an arrogant, greedy, selfish and decidedly corrupted marine. Throughout his career the man just cared about satisfying his own needs and in order to do that, he was willing to trample upon other people. The man craved for promotion and wealth, and he would do all the dirty jobs to get what he wanted, that was how he got his current rank as a Marine Captain with 16th branch under his command. The man neglected his supposed job, in which he had to fight notorious pirates and protect civilians, in favour of being in collusion with the infamous pirate Arlong to get his share. He was fine being around with those 'fish-man weirdos' (as he called them) as well as turning a blind eye to said pirates' crime of taking over Cocoyashi village as long as he had his benefits.

Unfortunately (or fortunately), Nezumi's plan was all ruined when a strange brat decided to stick his nose into the man's business. It was frustrating, but Nezumi couldn't do anything other than cowering after seeing the said brat beating up his subordinates in less than 10 seconds. The marine captain would have gawked at the scene had he not been too busy trying to flee from the scrawny yet strong brunette. The escape was just another failed attempt though and that time, Nezumi almost peed his pants when he was met with those intense glare coming from the teen.

But then again, luck was on his side, just like before when he got his rank and profits.

Nezumi watched as the brunette made a sprint toward his marine ship, banging through every doors in the process. As the teen finally got in the storeroom, the man quickly ran into the woods, as far away from that little monster as possible, his subordinates followed closely behind. But when Nezumi came accross the battle between the Arlong pirates and another no name gang, with the gang actually the winner, he jumped at the chance of his possible promotion.

"Thanks to you, the money i have to hand over to Arlong as well as all the riches of Arlong Park now belong to me. So throw down your arms! I, Captain Nezumi of the 16th branch of the Marine, shall hereby take credit for your victory!" When Nezumi said those words, he thought it would be as easy as pie. Surely that bunch of no name pirates must be pretty strong to be able to defeat the fishmen, especially Arlong, but people had limits and the said pirates have well reached theirs if the amount of blood was anything to go by. Consequently, the marine captain was supremely confident when he ordered his subordinates to do their job, so confident that he didn't even realize the killing intent coming from behind until a strong arm grabbed his collar, yanked him down, and beated him (subordinates included) to a bloody pulp.

Now Nezumi's physical strength might be no where near enough to revenge himself on those pirates, but he did have some stricks up his sleeves when situations came. So the man settled on the best thing he could do as a marine against a bunch of notorious pirates.

"This is Captain Nezumi of the Marine's 16th branch speaking! Marine code #00733" Nezumi practically yelled at the den den mushi, hearing a grunt as a response from the other side, he continued.

"I'm calling about an urgent request! Listen up! There is a straw hat - wearing pirate by the name of "Luffy", he and his four-no five crew members are hereby to be labelled as enemies of the government!" Immediately after he finished, the sound of a picture being printed echoed the room, Nezumi was not really satisfied with that pirate's picture, seeing it looked pretty friendly rather than scary, but it would do for now. As the marine captain was about to hang up, a voice from the other side made him stiffen.

"Thought i heard someone familiar, how was your day Captain Nezumi?" A strangely cheerful voice could be heard from the other side of the den den mushi.

"G-Good sir!" Nezumi stuttered in his surprise, before asking with an uncertain voice "what might you need with me sir?"

"I was just wondering when will my sweets arrive, i can't wait to taste the wonderful cakes and marshmallow from East Blue" the voice sounded even more excited at the mention of sweets, which made Nezumi's face pale even more when he recalled what happened not long ago. Gulping, he brought up the receiver with a trembling hand.

"Ugh..sir, s-something unfortunate h-happen a-and..."

"And?"

"...y-your s-sweets have been s-stolen s-sir" there was silence, then the room's temperature suddenly dropped, making the marine captain shiver and sweat profusely at the same time. The tension in the air was so thick that the man was having a hard time trying to breathe. The person on the other side spoke again, but this time with a deadly cold voice that made his hair stand on end.

" **Who?** "

"I-it's a kid with brown gravity-defying hair, i believe he was with the pirates i mentioned before sir" Nezumi admitted with trembling voice. The idea of a small scrawny brat beating up the marines was ridiculous really, not to mention he did it without breaking a sweat. The marine captain wouldn't have believed such a nonsense if he hadn't experienced it himself, in a hard way that it. Cold sweat poured down his forehead as Nezumi braced himself for the upcoming fury of his superior. He was bewildered, however, by a stifled laugh, followed by a full-blown one from the other side of the den den mushi.

"Uh...sir?" The captain's voice came out like a whisper, showing how speechless he was at the sudden turn of event. The laugh was reduced to small chuckle, Nezumi could vaguely hear some indistinct mumbles from the other man before he started to speak, voice muffled by a hand on his mouth in a desperate attempt to stop his laugh.

"So-" a snort "-did you get a picture of that-" another snort "-kid?" Roused from his stupor, Nezumi hastily turned around to mouth the question to his subordinates, receiving a nod, he spoke to the receiver.

"Y-yes sir!" An indistinct sound scarily resembled (dared he say) a squeal of delight echoed through the speaker.

"Great, then i think we should assign him with a bounty too, afterall he was strong enough to take down your whole crew right!" The Vice Admiral sounded pretty excited for some reason, and it unnerved Nezumi to great extent.

"B-but we didn't quite catch his name" another chuckle was heard, but this time it sounded eerily like one from a mischievous kid who was about to pull a prank on people.

"Don't worry, i know the kid's name"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsuna fidgetted in his position in which he had been sitting for the last 15 minutes, he tried to shift, but soon found himself couldn't as his leg had gone numb because of the hard surface. His back was aching, screaming for him to stand up or just lie down already, but he couldn't, not when the tension in the air seemed to thicken as time passed by. Tsuna slowly glanced up, his enemies were in the same state as him, their exhausted frames stiffened in discomfort. He knew they all wanted everything to end, but no one dared to move, no one dared to risk losing.

They were all waiting for a chance, like a predator waiting for the right time to devour its prey.

The brunette's face was one of apathy, but inside he was smirking. Surely he was in a tight situation, but he did have an advantage over others, namely the Hyper Intuition inherited from his ancestors. His inward smirk widened as his eyes glinted with mischievousness.

They wouldn't know what hit them.

Having one last glance for confirmation, the brunette dealed the final blow.

"Straight Flush" Tsuna finally let a smirk spread freely on his face as he observed the startle expression on the faces of the other two, namely Usopp and Zoro, while Luffy -another player- just had a baffled look as he stared at the cards curiously.

"What's Straight Flush?" He asked while pointing at the said cards.

"It's a hand of cards all of one suit and in a continuous sequence, seriously Luffy haven't i explained to you before the game already?" Usopp replied with a raised eyebrow before turning to Tsuna who was humming to himself in victory "I can't believe i still lose, this is the 10th time already" a frown formed on the sniper's face as he glanced at the brunette, looking highly skeptical "you didn't cheat, did you?"

"That's rich coming from you" Zoro said with a snort, before leaning against the railing. Usopp was about to retort but decided against it as he heard a snore coming from the green-hair man. Tsuna couldn't help but chuckled at the sight, Zoro reminded him of Lambo in the way they always lazed around and drifted off to sleep at any given moment. At the same time though, the dangerous glint in the sword-man's eyes during a fight bore such a striking resemblance to a certain prefect that Tsuna couldn't help but shudder at the thought. Lambo and Hibari's traits in one person, that sounded seriouly wrong on so many levels.

"It's not like i could when i wasn't the one who deal the cards" Tsuna said with a shrug. Usopp still looked doubful though.

"So how can you win all the time? Surely you couldn't just romp to victory in poker like that without being a master, or having some tricks up your sleeves" the sniper narrowed his eyes as he said in mock negotiating tone. The other teen on the other hand just smiled.

"I have my way" The way Tsuna said this jogged his memory of Reborn. The hitman always had this annoying habit of keeping secret of everything he had done, whether to be cooler or just to irritate people Tsuna didn't know. Reborn himself was also a mystery, even after living with the said man in approximately 27 years, there were still some aspects of him that Tsuna couldn't quite figure out, except for the man's sadistic nature and the skills and strength which earned him the place of the greatest hitman in the world. Another thing to admit, the hitman was good at protecting people, so good that it made Tsuna always feel reassuring with the said man nearby, not that the brunette would admit that to his former-tutor's face. _'Talking about protecting...'_

Tsuna glanced at the side where Sanji was standing protectively in front of Nami's tangerine trees which were dug from her hometown a couple of days ago. The said cook always had a thing about girls, claiming women to be the most wonderful gifts from heaven. _'A pervert'_ he mused, chuckling as he watched Luffy's attempt to stole a tangerine be ruined by Sanji's hard kick to the face, making the straw hat boy flew back to the deck, spilling hot tobasco on Usopp's eyes in the process. Tsuna's chuckle turned into a hearty laugh as he watched the sniper rolling on the deck with his eyes literally on fire. Usopp seemed to always have a way to amuse people, whether with his lies or with his small accidents in creating something. What confounded Tsuna the most was the other teen's long nose and last time he checked, people didn't have long nose like a certain Pinocchio. It was disconcerting, so the brunette just dubbed it as one of the mystery-that-can't-be-solved things in this world, along with Luffy's devil fruit of course. A shuffling sound of papers caught Tsuna's ears, alerting him of Nami's presence on the deckchair. The orange-hair navigator was the reason why Luffy was so determined to defeated Arlong in the first place, seeing as she had to suffer greatly because of the said pirate. Apparently, the girl was the navigator of this ship and she had an obsession with money, if the way she bargained with the news bird was anything to go by. Still in his musing, the brunette didn't notice something came out from the newspaper Nami was holding until it flew down his feet. He bended down to pick it up and was dumbstruck at what he saw.

"A wanted poster!" Luffy yelled excitedly from behind the brunette, this caught the whole crew's attention as they all gathered around Tsuna to take a peek (except Zoro who was still sound asleep)

"The shitty captain finally earned himself a bounty" Sanji commented with a hint of amazement, eyeing the wanted poster in the the brunette's hand.

 **WANTED**

 **Dead or Alive**

 **MONKEY.D.LUFFY**

 **30,000,000**

Tsuna had to admit, the bounty of 30 millions was not bad, maybe even the highest one in East Blue from what he heard. Even though he hadn't seen Luffy's full strength yet, he knew it was at least equal to a monster if he could earn himself a bounty this much at the first time.

"Hey, there is another one" the voice of Nami made him stare at the sheet of paper in her hand. It was anothet wanted poster, he realized, but for whom he didn't know. His curiousity was quickly replaced with bewilderment as he took a good look at the picture on the poster.

 **WANTED**

 **Dead or Alive**

Tsuna gaped at the picture of a teen with brown gravity-defying hair and brown doe eyes with a mouthful and a half-eaten cake in his hand, or in another word, himself. (Like the cover)

What struck him the most though, was the name written in big bold letters.

 **TUNA-FISH**

Without a second thought, Tsuna snatched the poster from Nami's hand and before anyone could comprehend what was going on, the paper was reduced to ashes in a burst of red flame-

Wait what?!


	5. Logue Town and green?

**First of all, i would like to thank you all for the reviews, favourites, follows (anything of the sort). You inspired me and i really appreciate all your concerns toward this story :))**

 **Secondly, for the questions in the review.**

 **A guest asking about Tsuna's Devil Fruit :** Maybe, maybe not :))

 **ambiguous person :** \- Tsuna's bounty will later be revealed in this chapter, the only thing i can say right now is that his bounty will by no means be higher than Luffy, Luffy earned his bounty by defeating notorious pirates like Arlong and such, Tsuna on the other hand, only beated up some marines and stole some sweets ( and maybe nearly destroyed a marine ship).

\- about Byakuran being an enemy or ally, i will reserve this part for later chapters, one thing for certain though, he won't leave the marine before i changed my mind somehow.

 **P/s: i appreciate your concern, but please write (type) your review in English, i can't understand what you mean otherwise, (you can use translator if you don't know English, i don't mind grammar mistakes as long as i can make out the main ideas)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsuna's mouth gaped like a fish as he stared wide-eyed at the tiny red flame licking the remaining ashes of the once wanted poster. A feeling of confusion swept over the brunette as he inwardly debated whether this was real or just another figment of his imagination caused by homesickness. The latter seemed more plausible because surely, he couldn't use his flame however hard he tried before, not when the cow fish nearly devoured him for breakfast (or lunch), not when the said cow (not fish) sent the boat flying into the island, not when the corrupted marines chose to attack him instead of doing their supposed job, so why now? And his flame was orange not red! But then again, at the same time, Tsuna had a nagging feeling that what he saw was not a hallucination, and his intuition was never wrong, as he had learned to his cost.

One glance at his stunned crewmates further confirmed the existence of one exotic red flame. Then all at once, the crew directed their gazed on an equally baffled brunette, demanding an answer.

"Is it just me or did Tsuna's hand just burst into flame?" Sanji was the first to voice out his question, one hand holding a new cigarette to replace the dropped one while the other hand rummaging through pockets in an attempt to find the lighter.

"So you mean the flame is not the hallucination caused by my mind going into frenzy mode?" Usopp inquired with incertitude, his question was left unanswered however, as the crew just gave the long-nose teen a blank stare.

"You have a frenzy mode?" Zoro asked incredulously with a frown decorating his face.

"No" the sniper muttered, clearly unsure of himself. The crew still kept on the stare while Nami (probably the sanest of them all) just sighed as she rubbed her temple to ease the upcoming headache.

"The red flame was real alright, since everyone of us could see it and i'm sure as hell that my mind was still normal enough not to have hallucinations, i still want to have my sanity intact thank you very much" the navigator heaved another heavy sigh as she and the others once again turned to a certain brunette with a questioning gaze.

"I don't know anything i swear" Tsuna blurted out with his hands raised defensively, his crewmates still looked unconvinced though, but before they could utter a word, a hand raised excitedly followed by a cheerful voice of a certain rubbery teen.

"Hey i know!" This made the others look at Luffy in surprise, clearly baffled by their captain's rare moment of (hopeful) intelligence. The straw-hat teen paid no mind to the intense stare as he just gave them a toothy grin.

"It's a mystery flame" Luffy exclaimed as his grin seemed to widen. The crew facepalmed in unison, muttering some incoherent insults under their breath. Tsuna on the other hand, didn't seem to be fazed by Luffy's utter stupidity, having dealed with Ryohei for 27 years and all, still the way Luffy dubbed everything as 'mystery' really confounded him sometimes.

"Is it possible that it was a devil fruit power?" Nami's sudden exclamation made all of the crew look on with interest.

"You mean like Luffy's power, the one granted by eating a devil fruit?" Usopp asked with his hand on his chin in a meditative manner.

"That was the most possible explanation i can think of" Nami shrugged, ignoring the fawning Sanji in the background as she fixed her gaze on the brunette.

"Did you eat any devil fruit recently?"

"I'm not sure, i don't even know what a devil fruit look like" Tsuna said while trying to recall any possible incidents "i think i remember eating some strange fruit when i raid- explored a marine ship back in Cocoyashi island"

"Did it taste good?" Luffy asked eagerly, cutting Nami in the middle of her questioning.

"Nah, it tasted like crap, literally" said the brunette while sticking out his tongue in disgust. The straw-hat teen on the other hand, just grinned wider.

"Yep, it's definitely a devil fruit shishishi"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gahhhh! Hawkeyes! Just what did you come here for?!!" Cried a man in alarm as he and his other crewmates hastily brought out their weapons, pointing at the said swordman who was walking casually towards them. They didn't dare to inch any closer however, for they all knew too well that even all their strength combined wouldn't be enough to touch a hair on the man's head, his title as the world's best swordman wasn't just for show afterall.

"No need to get antsy, i have no business with the rest of you" The swordman - Hawkeyes - said cooly, making the others released a sigh in relief, he then turned to one of the pirates "Where're your officers?"

The pirate stiffened before hastily took off to the woods.

"C-c-captain!!"

The addressed man, along with his other strongest crewmates looked up from their resting spot, upon catching sight of a certain swordman, the red-hair captain's eyes shadowed.

"Ah, Hawkeyes, quite a rare guest i have today" the red-head then let a small smirk creep on his face "i'm not in such a good mood right now but...have you come for a fight?"

"Hmph...as if i would want to settle things with a man with only one arm" said Hawkeyes, seemingly unfazes by the increasing tension in the atmosphere as he pulled out two wanted posters.

"I came across some interesting pirates, and i was reminded of that story you told me long time ago" the swordman then handed the first poster to the red-hair captain "that story about an interesting little kid in a certain village"

On the poster was the picture of a grinning boy wearing a straw hat going by the name of Monkey.D.Luffy with the bounty of 30.000.000 Beli. Upon setting eyes on the said poster the crew's jaws slacked with their eyes almost bulging out of their sockets.

"So you've come out at last, Luffy" said the captain with a knowing smile on his face. The red head's smile soon faltered however, when Hawkeyes handed him the other poster.

"This is..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsuna stifled a yawn as he trudged down the busy street of Logue Town _'so this is the town of the beginning and the end'_ he noted, having heard about how this is the place where Gol D Roger - the former Pirate King - was born as well as the place where the man was executed. It had been around half an hour since the crew decided to visit the said town for supply or in Luffy's case, to see the execution stand. When the crew had decided to split up, Tsuna volunteered to accompany Zoro to the arms shop for fear of the said swordman getting lost on the way. The brunette had been sure to tell Zoro to stick with him no matter what but no, he just took a quick glance at a ice cream shop and the idiot had already wandered off. _'I had a sudden urge to burn off a certain moss-head right now'_ Tsuna's face creased into a smirk as he watched the tiny red flame dance on his fingertips. According to Luffy's rare moments of being knowledgeable, the weird fruit the brunette ate was definitely a Devil Fruit, but of what kind he didn't know. As far as he knew, he could produce red flame that could reduce anything to ashes in a matter of seconds, except for living beings much to his utter dismay (he was thinking about Zoro). The flame also bore a striking resemblance to Storm Flame, which didn't exist in this world as well as any other kinds of Dying Will Flame, but if its appearance was not the only thing of similarity, the brunette's devil fruit power could well be called 'disintegration', considering the way the poster immediately turned to ashes. Tsuna grimaced at the memory of the bounty poster, it was lucky that he had managed to destroyed the poster before anyone could see the embarassing name (maybe except for Nami) _'if i ever find out about the one who put that name on the poster, i will rip off their legs and put them on their heads, slowly and painfully'_.

Tsuna sighed in exasperation as he rubbed his temper to ease the throbbing headache, his intuition had been acting up lately and by the way the headache was getting worse, something was going to happen _'something unpleasant'_. The problem was soon pushed aside however, as the brunette eyed the ice cream shop in delight (with sparkles) _'Oh well, it's no use preaching to a hungry man'._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monkey.D.Luffy - captain of the Strawhat Pirates - for lack of a better word, was in deep shit. One second he was standing on the execution stand, enjoying the view which the Pirate had seen before he died, the next a strange lady appeared claiming to know him, followed by a bunch of pirates led by a big-nose guy who he recognized as Buggy The Clown and then here he was, being held down by a cangue and was about to be publicly executed. The straw-hat boy wanted to kick all of their asses so badly but unfortunately, the cangue had rendered his rubber ability useless making it hard to even pick his nose, much less punch anyone.

"Your flashy execution shall now be carried out for the whole public to see!! Do you have any last word?"

"I'm the man who will become the Pirate King!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why the hell is he on the execution stand?!!" Tsuna cried out in shock, spitting his milk in the process as he saw a clown-like guy directing his blade right above Luffy's neck through the window. Without a second thought the brunette sprinted out of the store and toward the execution stand, seeing Zoro and Sanji making a mad dash along the way.

"What the heck is that idiot doing up there?!!" Shouted the brunette while pointing at the execution stand.

"How should i know?! In any case, we've got to bring that execution stand down!" The green-hair swordman shouted back while slicing any pirates blocking the way. The enemies were a weak bunch, but their quantity was not something to be underestimated even with the three's combined strength.

"Zoro, Sanji, Tsuna, Usopp, Nami!" At the mention of their names, the three simultaneously directed their gazes toward their captain.

"Sorry, but it looks like i'm dead" said Luffy with a big grin, surprising all the witnesses. Tsuna looked on in utter horror as the blade came closer to Luffy's neck _'no, i can't lose him here!'_

Then out of the blue, thick dark clouds formed in the once clear sky and before anyone could comprehend what was happening, a flash of lightning hit the execution stand, causing scores of fire on the said place before the rain came down in buckets. Tsuna sighed in relief as he remembered Luffy's immunity to electricity due to his devil fruit power. His relief didn't last long however, when he saw the stand, being heavily damaged by the fire, fall toward clueless civilians. Without any delay, the brunette leapt forwards, attempting to use his new-found power.

Tsuna's jaw dropped when instead of the disintegrative red flame as he expected, a barrier of green lightning appeared before him, preventing the collapsing stand from falling.

"What the hell was that?!!" Zoro and Sanji yelled out in (surprisingly) unison, while Luffy, who had come out of the accident unscratched, just stared at the barrier with stars in his eyes.

"How should i know?!" Tsuna yelled back. The barrier was however proved to be the least they have to worry about when marines started to surround the pirates. With a quick nod, the four made a mad dash toward their ship's direction. They didn't manage to get far before a girl holding a sword blocked their way.

"Roronoa Zoro!!" Shouted the girl in irritation as she unsheathed her sword "To think that you were Roronoa Zoro, and a pirate at that too! You were just toying with me all along!"

Zoro on the other hand, just let a small smirk stretch on his face as their swords clashed.

"Go on ahead"

"Be sure not to get lost finding your way back Zoro!" called out the brunette before he and Luffy took off in their ship's direction, pulling a frustrated (and somewhat envious) Sanji by the collar along the way. Their attempt to escape was once again interrupted by a white-hair man obstructing their path.

"So you have come, Straw Hat Luffy, bounty of 30 million Belli"

"Who are you?!

"The name's Smoker, i'm a Captain of the Marine Headquarters" with that said, the man's arms turned into clouds of smoke heading towards the Luffy's direction "and i won't allow you to set sail from here!".

Before the smoke could reach its target though, a barrier of green lightning manifested itself, effectively halting the attack.

"Not on my watch!" Shouted Tsuna from his place before Luffy. Sanji immediately launched out at the Captain, but to no avail as his kicks simply passed through the man and Sanji was sent flying into a nearby wall.

"Tuna-fish, bounty of 10 million Beli, you're not allow to pass either" Smoker said cooly, making Luffy look around in confusion while Tsuna fumed at the name.

"I'm not Tuna-fish!! Dammit!!" The brunette aimed a punch at the Marine Captain, which proved to be useless as it just passed through the man once again. Smoker wasn't holding any better since his attacks were always blocked by the Tsuna's barrier.

"Gomu gomu no pistol!!" Shouted Luffy in his attempt to punch the Marine Captain. Smoker just rendered his attack useless by turning into smoke yet again. Before Tsuna could form another barrier however, the white-hair man came in sight behind the rubber teen and slammed his head into the ground.

"Luffy!" Tsuna called out while running toward the straw-hat teen.

"Look like your luck has come to an end" said Smoker as he took hold of the jutte? on his back. Before the Captain could do anything though, a strong hand caught his wrist.

"Or perhaps not"

Tsuna slowed his running in favour of staring at the mysterious man wearing a worn-out green cloak, the man's face was shadowed by the hood except for the maniacal grin which seemed to widen on his face. The man's face suddenly turnes serious however, when he directed his gaze at the staring brunette.

"You...what is your purpose in boarding this pirate ship?" The mysterious man asked, his tone holding what seemed like dubiousness or doubt, which confused Tsuna to no end. Receiving no response from the brunette, the man's smirk presented itself once again.

"So you decided to be tight-lipped, i admit i'm quite curious but if you don't want to talk about it now, i'll wait, the world is awaiting our answers afterall" as if on cue, a strong gust of wind emerged, sweeping Luffy, Tsuna, Sanji and Zoro (who had appeared at the right moment) out of Smoker's reach and towards the shore, where the Straw Hat Pirate's ship was anchored.


End file.
